


Stress

by AshesToStars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesToStars/pseuds/AshesToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford wants to help Stanford with his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

It’s a rather late night, and Stanford is still up studying. It’s not all that surprising, but it’s still rather concerning considering the man has been incredibly stressed and could really use the sleep.  
Fiddleford has yet to go to bed as well, as he’s insisted on keeping the man company while he studies. So far, he’s just been humming and talking to him every once in a while.  
The two men were maintaining quite the strange relationship…not quite platonic, but not quite romantic either. They both loved each other very much, but they had yet to confess.  
Tonight, Fidds has noticed that Stanford is really stressed out…  
If only there was something he could do to help him out.

The man hummed in thought and stood up, walking over to him and putting his hands lightly on the man’s shoulders. He began to slowly massage the man, rubbing all the tension out of his body where he could. 

“Hm-? Fiddleford, what are you doing?” Stanford asked curiously, giving a soft, content sound at the feeling of Fidds’ hands on his shoulders and back.

“You’re really stressed out, Stanford.” Fiddleford replied, a concerned expression on his face. “Ya don’t mind, do ya?”

“Oh, no, of course not…feels nice.” He admitted, sighing happily. “Ah…thanks, Fidds…you think you could maybe take care of some of the tension in my back?”

“Of course.” He answered, moving his hands to the man’s back and kneading his hands into the knots that he found. “That feel good?”

“Mm..y-yeah…” He shuddered a bit, and chuckled a little as a delighted moan escaped his lips. “Oh man…That’s niccee….” 

Fiddleford couldn’t help but find those noises cute to hear…made him feel like the massage was far more intimate than it actually was. He worked the man’s muscles with his palms and listened as he let out little happy sighs. He felt good to be helping the man with all his tension. Soon enough, Fidds moved back from Ford and smiled. 

“Feel any better?”

“A lot, yeah…thank you, Fidds.” Ford said gently. 

Fiddleford nodded and sat back down, but…he was a bit dissapointed. The man had stopped making those pleased sounds, and Fidds missed it. He wanted to hear more. After a moment, he really looked at the man and thought about how much he loved him…Ford was so handsome, and on top of that the two had become so close. He took a deep breath, deciding he wanted to help the man relax even more.

He walked over yet again, and got down so that he could crawl under the table.

“Fidds, what are you doing now?” Stanford asked with a soft chuckle, assuming that the man had dropped something on the floor. 

“Helpin’ you relax.” Fiddleford replied shyly. He slowly reached up to Stanford’s knees and parted them, to which the man gasped and blinked, leaning back so he could look at him.

“Fidds-??”

“Just keep studying…” He replied with a chuckle as he moved his hand to the man’s crotch, rubbing his palm against him. 

“Hh-…” Ford moaned slightly, biting his lip and flushing red, but he tried to just keep studying despite. As fiddleford continued to palm him, he couldn’t help but giggle at the fact that the other was still attempting to read. He unzipped the man’s pants and gently moved them out of the way.

“This should help ease your stress-” He whispered, taking the edge of his boxers and moving them down, revealing Ford’s member. 

“Fiddleford-” Stanford said quietly, though he didn’t stop writing what he was taking notes on. His face was crimson.

Fidds wrapped his hand around Ford’s cock, stroking him slowly and getting himself ready for what he was going to do. He took a breath, and wrapped his lips around the head. 

“O-oh my…” Ford breathed, putting his pencil down and gripping the desk as Fiddleford sucked the tip. He slowly took more of him into his mouth and sucked harder, closing his eyes and bobbing his head back and forth. “N-n…O-oh…F-fidds~…” Stanford moaned. His fingers curled into a fist as he panted a bit.

“Mmm…~” Fiddleford sucked him harder, moving his head down more, swallowing around his cock and enjoying the taste. The sounds of Ford moaning was only making him want to do more. 

“F-F…Fidds~!!” He gasped suddenly, moving back against the chair and looking down at Fiddleford, who opened his eyes to make eye contact with him. Soon, he felt six fingers tangling into his hair as he bobbed his head faster, and took a deep breath through his nose. Then, he moved his head down as far as he could, taking Stanford’s member deep into his throat, swallowing around it and sucking hard, despite the tears of effort at the corners of his eyes. “F-fiddleford-~! Oh…oh, god-~!” Stanford cried out in pleasure, grip on Fidds’ head tightening. “W-wait-! I’m…oh…oh, God, I’m gonna…-!” He panted and looked at him. Fiddleford didn’t move back, waiting until Stanford suddenly let out a loud moan and released with a shudder.

“Mmmmmm….” Fiddleford eagerly swallowed the other’s cum, pullng back and smiling at Stanford, who was now panting and sweating a bit. “…W-well? Did that help?”

“Y…yeah…it sure did…” He muttered softly in response.


End file.
